


Shameless

by Anonymous



Series: Cam model AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo is a pretty shameless guy. Even when his neighbor accidentally receives a package with his new toy, he doesn’t feel shame. He does, however, fall in love. (Stand alone sequel toWatch Me.)





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> EXPANDED TAGS: cam model Kuroo though he doesn’t actually stream in this it’s more of a mentioned thing, anal sex (fingers, penis, rimming, and mentions of dildos), size kink (size queen Kuroo and big dick Sawamura)

Kuroo is a pretty shameless guy. He shamelessly loves his hobbies, even the video games that are targeted at kids. He shamelessly laughs and snorts beer out his nose at his favorite bar every Saturday night. He shamelessly rants about the newest biophysics article in his field. And, most importantly, he shamelessly turns on his webcam to pay off his student loans.

He doesn’t even feel shame when his neighbor knocks on his door and says he accidentally opened a package meant for Kuroo.

Kuroo likes his apartment building. The rent is good for a one bedroom and it’s convenient. He can even take the bus to work instead of taking his motorcycle. And his next-door neighbor? Equal parts cute and sexy. Kuroo usually only ever sees him in the elevator and they do the whole awkward small talk thing as they unlock their doors, which are across from one another. Kuroo doesn’t even know his name, but he’s nice to look at.

But today the neighbor knocks on his door, non-descript package tucked under his arm, and is not looking Kuroo in the eyes.

“I opened it. It was at my door, and I was expecting something, and I didn’t pay attention to the name on the box,” the man says, shifting the very open box from under his arm and holding it out.

What’s the last thing he ordered?

 

Kuroo: _I want a new toy any recs?_

Iwaizumi: _what kind of toy_

Kuroo: _Something big_

Iwaizumi: _realistic big or hardcore fetish big?_

Kuroo: _Realistic big_

 

Of course his monster dildo had to go to the cute neighbor. Monster is probably an overstatement, though. Just short of nine inches and thick as hell. He blames Iwaizumi for getting him hooked on big, thick dicks. He wasn’t a size queen before he met that man and his toys. Also, props to that company for their shipping speed.

He takes the box, putting it on the small table in his entryway while keeping the door open with his foot. He comes back and looks at this man, who just opened his neighbor’s mail and found a nine-inch dildo.

“My life is a bad comedy, huh?” Kuroo says. “Anyways, thanks, um…”

“Sawamura.” The man holds out his hand, finally meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo shakes his hand then crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to be ashamed about this. It’s just sex. People do weirder things to get off. He knows. People have asked him to do weird things and have offered to pay him. He’s done some weirder things.

“I know. I mean, I saw it on the box after I realized it wasn’t mine.”

“You were probably better off keeping it for yourself and selling it,” Kuroo says, leaning casually against the door frame. “You would not believe how expensive some toys are.”

“I know,” Sawamura says and fuck, what the hell did _that_ mean?

Kuroo nods. “Right. Well. Thanks for returning it. I appreciate it. Makes my weekend more interesting.”

Sawamura laughs then rubs the back of his head bashfully, like he hadn’t just implied he knew exactly how expensive sex toys could get. “I’ll see you around, Kuroo.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo: _So that dildo I ordered came._

Iwaizumi: _cool do you like it?_

Kuroo: _My neighbor opened it._

Iwaizumi: _tooru says omg and yes he told me to type omg not oh my god. he also says hi_

Iwaizumi: _now he wants to know if the neighbor is male and hot_

Kuroo: _Yes to both._

Iwaizumi: _are you going to try and hook up with him? – from tooru who is too lazy to go get his phone from the kitchen and is making me type messages for him_

Kuroo: _You two are so sweet my teeth are rotting. And probably not I don’t know how to recover from “I accidentally found your 9 inch dildo”_

Iwaizumi: _offer to let him fuck you with it? idk man_

Iwaizumi: _tooru says go suck his dick but I think he’s joking_

Iwaizumi: _ok I can’t tell if he’s joking_

 

* * *

 

Kuroo has been camming for over a year now. In that time, he’s reached the top fifty cam boys on the site, nearly paid off his student loans, and realized that people with particular fetishes will pay quite a lot to get off. Feet are surprisingly common. He’s had one person buy a private stream just to see him wash his feet. Definitely weird. Definitely worth the paycheck.

Kuroo isn’t a vain, shallow person, but he knows he’s attractive. He works a “normal” full time job Monday through Friday (and the occasional weekend when things in lab go to hell), but his part-time night job depends on his appearance. He likes exercising so staying in shape isn’t too hard and he’s still young so his metabolism hasn’t abandoned him yet, meaning he can eat pizza and not worry too much. His hair, though, gets unruly when it’s long, meaning he gets regular haircuts at a local salon.

He’s been seeing Sugawara for two years now and refuses to let anyone else cut his hair. Sugawara talks shit and gossips in the sweetest possible way and Kuroo loves him for it.

“So, you know my best friend, the bartender that’s a bit dense?” Sugawara prompts.

Kuroo makes a noise in affirmation because he’s heard hundreds of stories about this guy. Sugawara and this guy were childhood friends in some rural town and they moved to the city together. This guy is a bartender but can’t tell when people are flirting with him and has gotten drinks thrown in his face multiple times because of it. He’s too honest and thinks people are just being friendly and then when he turns them down, they call him a tease. Men, women, it doesn’t matter, they all fall for his country charm.

“Well, he has this crush on this guy who lives in his apartment building. They don’t really talk much, but apparently he’s really cute, good body, all that. Last week, my friend accidentally got this guy’s mail.” Sugawara runs his fingers through Kuroo’s fringe, judging its length before using his scissors. He doesn’t notice Kuroo go stiff in his chair. Sugawara laughs quietly. “You will not believe what is in this package, Kuroo. I’m serious, guess!”

Kuroo laughs nervously. “Wouldn’t happen to be a dildo, would it?”

Their eyes met in the mirror. Sugawara’s are impossibly wide.

“Oh. My. God. _You’re_ Mr. Dildo?”

“Mr. Dildo?”

“That’s what I’ve been calling him!” Sugawara slowly grins. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, Kuroo.”

“You know I’m gay.”

“I know _that_. But I heard it was _massive_.”

Kuroo frowns at that. Massive is overselling it. Then again, he refers to it as his monster dildo, so he’s not much better. “Okay, nine inches is big for anal, but, in my defense, it’s my co-worker’s fault.”

“Now that’s a story I want to hear.”

“I’ll need at least two beers to even start it.”

“Hmm. Deal. Can you do Friday night?”

 

* * *

 

“That’s a thing?” Sugawara asks, leaning over the small table at the back of the bar.

Kuroo downs his third beer. “Yes, it’s a thing.”

Kuroo explained that on his show, he strips, usually gets off, and people pay him for it. He has a dirty snapchat that people pay for and a menu of set amounts that people can donate and get a service—him to flash his cock, show off his ass, finger himself for a bit. The larger the value, the more intense the show. Sometimes he works with other cam models, like Iwaizumi, who has a very impressive toy collection. Kuroo’s only worked with him twice, but Iwaizumi has gotten him hooked on larger toys. He wasn’t a size queen before working with that man. He can’t say he's mad about it.

Sugawara leans back in his chair, staring at Kuroo from across the table. It’s only seven so the bar isn’t too crazy. Most of the people hanging around are leftover from dinner. It’s a classy dive bar, which Kuroo knows is a contradiction, but it’s clean with dark wood walls, leather booths, and the cheapest, greasiest food around. Kuroo’s never been, but Sugawara insisted on meeting here and Kuroo likes it. He may make it his weekly place, or at least rotate it in once and awhile.

“So, are you a porn star, then?” Sugawara asks, sipping at his cocktail.

Kuroo shrugs. “Yes and no. Depends on how you define working in porn.”

“I thought you worked as a lab tech?”

“I do during the day, but it doesn’t pay that well because I don’t have an advanced degree. I want to pay off my student loans before going to grad school, hence, camming. I do it at least twice a week, sometimes more if I’m feeling up to it.”

Sugawara hums.

Kuroo doesn’t even realize someone approaching their table until they speak.

“Suga, you can’t just text me your order every time you want food. We have waiters.”

Kuroo looks up and Sawamura looks down and their eyes meet. He has nice eyes, simple and brown, almost like melted dark chocolate. They look good with his tan skin and dark hair. He has a tray of greasy food—some type of nachos, fries with all the dressings, and a small pizza. In his other hand is a pitcher of the dark beer Kuroo’s been drinking.

Kuroo turns to look at Sugawara. With a flat voice, he says, “Oh, you are never cutting my hair again.”

“This is completely a coincidence,” Sugawara says and Kuroo doesn’t believe him for a second.

“You know everyone, don’t you?” Sawamura mutters, placing the pitcher on their table and then the food.

“But,” Sugawara goes on without pause, “this is a wonderful opportunity. Sit with us, Daichi!”

“Suga, I’m _working_ ,” Sawamura says, tucking the empty tray under his arm. “I don’t have time for your games.”

“No, you’re not. I talked to your boss and promised to do his wife’s hair for free for a month. It's their anniversary and he didn't know what to get her. You’re officially off duty and you’re going to help us eat these nachos.”

“Suga.”

“Daichi.”

Kuroo stares at Sawamura. He looks good. He’s got on a tight black t shirt that shows off his arms. But those jeans and those _thighs_ and that ass. Kuroo wants to eat him out until he can’t breathe and dies, or Sawamura crushes his head with those thighs, whichever comes first.

Sawamura sighs and sits next to Sugawara. He grabs a nacho, the cheese still warm and gooey, and shoves it into his mouth before looking at Kuroo and nodding in acknowledgement.

Kuroo grins and says, “I’ve heard all about you from Sugawara.”

Sawamura nearly chokes.

“Did you really trip down the stairs in middle school and break your nose?”

Sawamura buries his face in his hand while Sugawara laughs. “Suga, I swear to god, you have to stop telling your customers about me.”

 

* * *

 

Drinks with Sawamura and Sugawara become a regular thing. They hop between bars, going anywhere but where Sawamura works. He says he sees it enough. They order pitchers of beer and greasy food and shoot the shit. The two have so many stories of growing up in the country and Kuroo has crazy stories from his work in the lab or, if he’s had enough to drink, his online work.

Sawamura nearly dies the first time Kuroo mentions it (and boy does he pick a hell of a first story—this time a guy paid for a private show and just wanted to watch Kuroo eat peanut butter, not even naked, just sitting at a table eating peanut butter with a spoon). Kuroo figured Sugawara would have told him by now, but apparently not. The reaction is worth it.

But even after a month and a half of hanging out, Sawamura doesn’t make a single move on him. He knows Sawamura finds him attractive—Sugawara said he had a _crush_ —but is that all? Kuroo wonders what would happen if he came onto him, if he would push him away or pull him close. He knows that if Sawamura came on to him, he’d accept that invitation with open arms.

Kuroo is so close to following Oikawa’s advice and just sucking his dick. Instead he asks Sawamura’s best friend: Sugawara. They meet for coffee and sweets, sitting at a table outside and watching people walk past.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sugawara asks as he stirs sugar into his coffee.

“Sawamura. I can’t get a read on him.”

Sugawara hums. “I find that hard to believe. He’s really straightforward. What are you looking to find?”

“What does he think of me?”

Sugawara pauses then smiles and continues making his coffee. “He talks about you a lot—things you said, jokes you’ve told.”

“Anything else?”

Sugawara lifts up his coffee, takes a long sip, then says, “I wouldn’t worry about what he feels. I would think about what you want.”

“Why?”

“You’re the kind of guy who goes after what he wants, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

“So he’s probably thinking that if you want him, you’ll go after him. That’s just my two cents.”

Kuroo hums in thought. “That’s… a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

One night, instead of a bar, they go to Sawamura’s to drink. Sugawara brings the beer, Kuroo drags the newest Nintendo system over from his place to hook up to Sawamura’s television, and Sawamura orders pizza. They combine Mario Kart and drinking, which is both the best decision and the worst. It makes them sloppy fast and soon there’s no way they can play without drinking and they call it quits before they get completely shit faced, switching to the television to watch some late-night comedy show.

“I have to go,” Sugawara says around eleven as he gathers his things. “Not all of us live across the hall.”

Sugawara winks at Kuroo while Sawamura turns off the television and gathers empty beer bottles to put in the trash. Sugawara lets himself out and when Sawamura comes back from taking care of the trash, he sits next to Kuroo on the sofa, leaning against him to look at what Kuroo’s doing on his phone.

“Can I put on some music?” Kuroo asks, going through his playlists.

“Yeah. I like whatever.”

“So, yodeling?”

“I dare you.”

“No way. That’s my secret shower playlist.”

Sawamura laughs.

Kuroo puts on a pop playlist and notices that Sawamura is still leaning against him, even though his phone is on the coffee table. “I shit you not, when I went into work one weekend, my co-worker was blasting Gregorian chanting music. I have never been the same.”

Sawamura turns slightly and buries his face in Kuroo’s shoulder as he laughs harder than Kuroo has ever heard him. Kuroo starts laughing to, recalling the moment and how his co-worker didn’t even flinch at Kuroo’s presence. He had to work for four hours with that in the background. It is still the single weirdest thing he’s ever walked in on.

Kuroo wants to turn his head to the side and bury it in Sawamura’s hair.

“Shit, I love this song.” Kuroo says, leaping to his feet. He grabs Sawamura’s wrists, pulling him up. Sawamura shakes his head and protests, but Kuroo drags him to the open space on the other side of the coffee table and starts dancing.

Sawamura sighs with a smile, watching Kuroo like he’s watching a train wreck. Kuroo puts his hands on Sawamura’s shoulders, happy to dance goofily with a large amount of space between them, but Sawamura puts his hands on his waist and pulls him closer. Kuroo makes a low noise, his hands slowly sliding up his neck to his hair, cupping his head just behind his ears.

Kuroo sings along to the lyrics. His eyes flick from Sawamura’s eyes down to his lips then back up again.

“If you’re into me, now would be a good time to make a move,” Kuroo says.

Sawamura stares at him for a moment, his fingers tight on Kuroo’s waist. At the same time that Kuroo stops moving, Sawamura presses forward and up to kiss him.

Sawamura wraps his arms around him as they ease into the kiss, slow at first with little tongue, their lips dragging as they pant against one another. Kuroo tilts his head and steers Sawamura’s head to the opposite side, slotting their mouths together at a better angle as he slowly rolls his hips against him.

“Remind me to thank Sugawara,” Kuroo says.

“What?”

Kuroo grins. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sawamura smiles and kisses him again and fuck, Kuroo is so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo: _I think I like this guy. Fuck. Tell me I don’t like this guy._

Iwaizumi: _you don’t like this guy_

Kuroo: _Didn’t work._ _I still like him._

Iwaizumi: _which guy are we talking about?_

Kuroo: _Dildo neighbor._

Oikawa: _For the millionth time. Suck. His. Dick._

Kuroo: _I don’t want to screw this up._

Iwaizumi: _then don’t screw it up._

 

* * *

 

Kuroo does not thank Sugawara. In fact, they don’t tell him that they’re doing whatever it is they’re doing (making out every second they’re alone, even in the elevator of their building, which leads to a few awkward encounters with other residents). They don’t plan on keeping it a secret. It’s just that they don’t have time to sit down and explain to Sugawara that they’re making out like horny teenagers. Kuroo’s honestly surprised Sugawara hasn’t figured it out. That man is as sharp as a nail.

It’s another week, another bar. This time they’re joined by some of Sawamura and Sugawara’s other friends. Kuroo has met them individually but has never seen them all together. Sawamura laughs a lot more with them around and Kuroo finds himself staring. He’s sitting next to Sawamura, finding comfort in his presence because these guys are still strangers.

“How did you guys meet?” one of the guys asks.

“He cuts my hair and he accidentally got a package meant for me.”

“It was a dildo,” Sugawara says.

“I’m very gay,” Kuroo says to a wave of laughter. He suddenly recalls something and looks over at Sawamura. “You said you knew sex toys could be expensive. How the hell do you know that?”

“I bought one as a gag gift once. I was really drunk when I ordered it.”

“It was for me,” another guy says.

There’s more laughter.

Beneath the table, Sawamura’s leg bumps against his casually and Kuroo bumps back. They tap their feet and legs against one another like shy teenagers, but soon they’re practically kicking each other, trying to get a reaction. When Sawamura kicks him like he means it, Kuroo’s knee jerks up and bangs into the table, rattling the entire thing, and Kuroo still manages a straight face. Sawamura is snorting into his beer to hide his laughter. Kuroo smiles pleasantly at Sugawara, who looks slowly between the pair.

Kuroo slowly reaches over to Sawamura’s lap and squeezes his thigh hard, digging his nails in with the intent to hurt. Sawamura jerks now, his face tight. He shoves his hand under the table to pry off Kuroo’s hand, but Kuroo ends up twining their fingers together as he calmly sips his beer. He rubs his thumb across the back of Sawamura’s hand to calm him down and downs his drink without even blinking. Sawamura holds his hand tighter, dragging it further into his lap.

“I gotta piss,” Kuroo says suddenly, letting go of Sawamura’s hand.

“Me too,” Sawamura says.

Real subtle, Sawamura.

Kuroo looks at him briefly and then makes his way to the bathroom. When they’re out of sight of the table, he slides a hand into the back of Sawamura’s pants and gropes his ass. At the same time, he leans down to whisper into his ear, “Please tell me you don’t have to piss.”

Sawamura tils his head back slightly to look at him. “Nope.”

Kuroo skips the men’s room and goes for the employee bathroom at the end of the all. There’s only one stall and it’s unoccupied so Kuroo locks the door. Sawamura is on him in an instant.

Sawamura’s only a few inches shorter than him, but Kuroo still has to tilt his head down to kiss him properly. It’s not the worst height difference Kuroo has worked with. They begin to move, Sawamura walking backwards until his back hits the wall. Kuroo slots his body as best he can against him, grinding his hips and feeling Sawamura grind back.

Kuroo would be happy doing just this, getting all worked up and making out. But he wants more. He’s wanted more for a while now. And knowing that Sawamura is willing and would say yes, he feels bold.

Kuroo’s kisses get progressively sloppier as his dick fills out in his pants. He can feel Sawamura, too, not that it’s the first time. He’s felt him hot and hard a few times when they’re messing around, but he’s never looked, never felt him up. Does he really want their first time to be in a bathroom? A bathroom isn’t really classy. Then again, there’s nothing classy about getting into a kicking fight with someone as foreplay, but here they are.

Fuck it. He doesn’t want to wait.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kuroo reaches down to grab Sawamura through his pants. He traces the outline of his cock and his hand freezes. He’s felt Sawamura against his thigh or hip while making out, but he didn’t think, he didn’t realize…

“It’s, uh, big,” Sawamura says.

“No shit,” Kuroo mutters. He leans back to put some space between them and looks down between their bodies at his hand on the crotch of Sawamura’s pants. In his jeans there’s the obvious outline of a _very_ impressive erection. “God,” Kuroo whispers as he continues to grope him. How did he miss that?

“That’s not the reaction most people have.”

“They’re idiots. How big are you?”

“I’ve never measured.”

“Bull. Shit.”

Sawamura laughs. “Really.”

Kuroo uses both hands to undo the button and zipper of his jeans as quick as humanly possible. He tears open his fly and wiggles his jeans down his hips just enough. Underneath is a pair of black briefs. Classic. Kuroo dips his hand under the band and feels coarse pubic hair and a very hard, very large cock.

He strokes him lightly, aiming to tease. Sawamura’s hips buck into his hand and Kuroo can’t help but smile as they kiss. Sawamura’s got one hand on his hips in a death grip and the other is resting gently on his neck. It’s such a stark contrast. Kuroo wishes that if Sawamura was going to be rough, he would commit. Kuroo likes rough. He likes slow and sweet, too. In-between is just a tease.

“You don’t happen to keep your test results in your wallet, do you?” Kuroo asks. “Because I would love to blow you without a condom. I bet you taste so damn good.”

Sawamura makes this _noise_ , desperate and low and hot as fuck. Dirty talk, huh? Kuroo stores that away for later.

“I don’t. Is that something people do?”

“I was hoping. I should have asked you earlier. Too late now.” Kuroo tugs the waistband of Sawamura’s briefs down below his cock and balls and wraps his hand around him again. “You have a condom for this thing? I don’t carry magnums.”

“It’s latex.”

“That’s fine. I’m not allergic.”

Sawamura reaches down and struggles to find his back pocket with his pants hanging low on his thighs, but he finds it eventually and takes out his wallet. He slips out a condom, dropping his wallet to the ground without a thought, and tears it open. Kuroo holds his hips and kisses him slow and deep as he rolls the condom over his own dick.

Kuroo gives him one last kiss then drops to his knees. He kisses his sharp protruding hip bone before trailing his lips to his cock. He kisses at his base, not bothered by the hair there or the taste of latex, and drags his lips up the side, never touching him with his tongue until he gets the head where he laves at the tip. He makes sure to use a bit more pressure, wanting him to really feel it through the barrier.

His cock feels bigger up close. Hard and hot and thick, and Kuroo’s mouth is watering. He’s never been enthusiastic about sucking dick. He enjoys making his partner feel good, but he doesn’t get off on it. But this? This may be the exception.

He holds his cock steady at the base as he takes it into his mouth, groaning at the stretch. Fuck, he can barely get his mouth around this thing. Sawamura’s head tilts back as he lets out a long string of curses. There’s no way in hell that he’s taking that whole thing into his mouth and Sawamura doesn’t seem to expect him to so he takes what he can, working the rest with his hand.

He doesn’t know how long he manages to bob up and down before he has to pull off, gasping for breath. There’s thick spit on his mouth and chin, a few strands connecting to Sawamura’s cock. Fuck. _Fuck._ He’s so damn hard. He needs to touch himself.

He kisses and licks at the head, holding Sawamura’s cock steady with one hand and with the other he reaches down to undo his own pants. Sawamura must hear the zipper because he looks down, a question dying halfway out his mouth, “Are you…?”

Kuroo moans around his cock, taking the head into his mouth and pressing his tongue roughly against it, and flicks his eyes upward. He strokes himself slowly, wondering if Sawamura can see him. He can see the movement of his arm, at least.

“Kuroo,” Sawamura says, voice broken. He’s close. He has to be. He reaches down, stroking himself while Kuroo works his head with his mouth. He’s careful not to punch Kuroo in the face as he fists himself hard and fast. He doesn’t come until Kuroo looks up at him again and their eyes met.

Sawamura’s so pretty when he comes. His eyebrows all scrunched up, jaw dropping, beautiful gasps and grunts coming out of his mouth. His muscles tense all over his torso and thighs and he even tightens his fist, working his cock slowly as he spills in the tip of the condom in Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo feels the cum sitting in the tip under the condom and moans, wishing they didn’t have this barrier.

Kuroo pulls his head back and Sawamura practically yanks him up to kiss him. He his hand leaves his own cock and moves to Kuroo’s. He replaces Kuroo’s hands with his own, his fingers clumsy but strong. It doesn’t take him long to come over Sawamura’s hand, fucking up into his fist as he comes.

Sawamura nuzzles against his face and it’s the cutest damn thing. So affectionate and caring.

“They have to know what we just did,” Kuroo pants. “We were gone way too long. We can’t even say we were both taking shits it was that long.”

“Does it matter what they think?”

Kuroo kisses the corner of his mouth lightly. “No.”

Sugawara gives them hell when they come back looking absolutely wrecked. It’s worth it.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo: _His dick is not human._

Iwaizumi: _whose dick?_

Kuroo: _It’s like your dick and Oikawa’s dick had a baby._

Iwaizumi: _?_

Kuroo: _It’s eight and a half inches and thick as a tree and I want to worship it like a martyr that dies and then bury it in my ass._

Iwaizumi: _ok that’s a sentence I never needed to read_

Oikawa: _In this scenario, what is the martyr worshiping?_

Kuroo: _My ass obviously._

Oikawa: _Makes sense._

Iwaizumi: _I guess you finally hooked up with the neighbor?_

Kuroo: _I blew him. He got me off too._

Oikawa: _I told you sucking his dick would work!! :)_

Kuroo: _I think it’s more than hooking up._

 

* * *

 

Kuroo is ready for a lazy night in when Sawamura knocks on his door and changes his plans. It’s been a week since they snuck off to get off and they haven’t really talked. It’s weird. It’s not like they were dedicatedly texting each other every day, but they were at least a few times a week, even if it was just Sawamura complaining about someone coming in to the bar asking for some crazy drink from the internet that he has no idea how to make.

It’s been zip, zero, nada until tonight. Kuroo’s not pissed—people get busy—but he’s curious because Sawamura doesn’t seem like a hit and quit it kind of guy.

“What’s up?” Kuroo asks, leaning against the open doorframe.

“I have the night off and Suga just bailed on me.” Sawamura holds up a six pack of bottled beer. “Want to drink with me? Or are you working tonight?”

Kuroo is exhausted. He’s not scheduled to stream tonight and is definitely not up to doing a spontaneous stream. He thought about getting a glass of wine and watching a documentary. What’s the harm in doing that with Sawamura?

“You know I don’t stream on Fridays,” Kuroo says, frowning. That’s the one day he always hangs out with him and Sugawara. “And I’m down. My place or yours?”

Sawamura shrugs easily. “Either.”

Kuroo moves away from the entrance, moving his arm in a grand sweeping motion towards the inside of his apartment and that makes Sawamura laugh. It’s a nice, deep sound and Kuroo smiles when he looks at him. He loves that laugh.

Sawamura comes in and makes himself right at home on the sofa, cracking open two beers with something on his key chain. He sits next to Sawamura on the sofa, not thinking too much about how close he’s sitting, not wanting to over think this and make it weird.

Sawamura offers him an open, chilled beer and he takes it, clinking it against the one in Sawamura’s other hand. After taking a long sip, he looks closely at the label.

“Damn, this is cheap,” Kuroo says, but he’s not complaining. “I thought a bartender would have some microbrew hipster shit.”

“It’s all I see at work. I get sick of it.”

Kuroo somehow understands that. He reaches for the remote, loading up his Netflix account.

“Unless you want to watch a documentary, you better recommend something,” Kuroo says.

“Documentaries are fine. I don’t really care what we do.”

Kuroo decides on a nature documentary with a nice voice over that travels the world exploring different ecosystems. It’s not depressing but not so informative it’s boring. Lots of pretty pictures in case they get drunk.

With his second beer in one hand, Sawamura tosses his other arm over the back of the sofa, stretching out. Kuroo glances over at him, at the casual, relaxed stance and the way his jeans tug across his thighs, like the fabric is about to rip because his thighs are that damn big.

They finish off the beers by the end of the documentary, three each. Kuroo feels fuzzy and warm, a pleasant level of tipsiness without being drunk. He wants to curl up in a warm bath or his bed with all the pillows he can find.

“Do you still want to do this?” Kuroo asks out of nowhere. “Because I honestly can’t fucking tell. Do you just want to go slow because I’m cool with that, or…?”

Sawamura runs a hand over his face. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“After that night in the bar, Suga found you online,” Sawamura admits, keeping his face surprisingly straight, though here’s a faint blush there. Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s from the alcohol or the statement. “He got me drunk and made me watch one of your cam things. What do you call them?”

“Shows, usually,” Kuroo says. “Which one did you see?”

Sawamura looks skeptical. “Do you actually want to know?”

“I’m curious, now. If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to tell Sugawara you told me, and he’ll tell me with way more details.” He grins devilishly. “Like if you got hard.”

Sawamura turns onto his side, pressing his shoulders and ribs against the back cushions of the sofa, completely facing Kuroo. He tucks one of his legs under him comfortably and looks up at Kuroo.

Kuroo mimics Sawamura’s position, curling onto his side, tucking his legs up onto the cushions, and looks at back Sawamura. Kuroo nearly shivers when their eyes met, his body reacting in a carnal way while his mind is scrambling to figure out his emotions. They’re all warm and fuzzy and positive.

“I had my face covered for a lot of it. I made Suga close the window. I seemed rude to watch it without your permission, I guess?”

“The whole point is that people watch.”

He’s still staring at Kuroo, not looking away, hardly blinking, his gaze intense and hot. Kuroo aches to reach out and touch him, to burn to ashes under that gaze, to rise from the ashes and touch him and hold him and make him moan out loud.

“You were on your back and you were using this dildo. I don’t know how big it was, or if it was the one I saw in your mail. You looked like you were enjoying it, though. You were really loud. Was that just acting? We couldn’t tell.”

“Probably, but I am loud in bed and I do like most of my toys. Did you see me come?”

“No. We closed out of the window within a minute.” Sawamura pauses, searching Kuroo’s face for something.

“Did it freak you out? Is that why you went AWOL this past week?”

Sawamura sighs. Kuroo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what he would say, what he’s supposed to say.

“I don’t care,” Sawamura says. “And I feel like I should. Like, shouldn’t I be jealous? Because I’m not. You weren’t like that with me. I realized it’s all fake. It is, isn’t it? That show you do?”

“It’s pretty fake, yeah. They’re not my friends and they’re not my lovers. They’re my clients. They pay for a service. Is it fucked that I have to use my body like that because I have a shit ton of debt? Definitely. It’s a show and it’s fake as fuck like all other porn.” Kuroo pauses. “How do you know I wasn’t faking with you?”

Sawamura smiles. “You wouldn’t do that. If you didn’t like it, you would have said something and demanded I get you off.”

"You sound confident."

"Because I know you."

In one smooth motion, Kuroo leans forward, grabs his head, and kisses him like he means it. Sawamura tastes like beer and tooth paste and Kuroo wonders if he brushed his teeth before coming over. Did he plan for this to happen? Was that thing about Sugawara balling a lie? Did Sawamura want the night to end like this?

Kuroo pushes Sawamura onto his back, straddling his waist, arching his back as he kisses the man desperately. Sawamura’s hands are all over his body, pushing under his shirt and up his chest, nails raking as they drag down his chest to the waist of his pants. He grinds his heel against Kuroo’s soft cock, not quite getting the placement or angle right, getting more zipper than dick.

“Like this,” Kuroo says, reaching down to guide Sawamura’s hand to a better spot.

“See? Demanding,” Sawamura says playfully.

Kuroo smiles. “Shut up.”

Sawamura begins to rub at Kuroo’s cock, watching his expression carefully. Kuroo kisses him under his jaw. With his other hand, Sawamura guides Kuroo’s lips back to his, kissing him again. He’s so good with his lips, his tongue, fuck, Kuroo could kiss this man for hours. He rubs down against Sawamura’s hand in encouragement as his cock slowly fills, getting harder and harder with each touch.

Kuroo shifts, sliding a leg between Sawamura’s and he reacts instantly, grinding against him. He’s halfway hard, thick and hot even through layers of fabric, and Kuroo thinks he just might lose it like this, like he’s some teenager again with no self-control.

“So,” Sawamura says when they break apart to breathe, “guess what I brought in my wallet this time?”

Kuroo frowns, confused, then remembers their hook up at the bar. Their test results.

“If you’re clean, I don’t need to see them. You want to see mine? They’re in the other room.”

“I trust you.”

“Aw. How sweet of you.”

Sawamura smacks him playfully on the ass and Kuroo yelps.

Once he’s recovered because _ouch_ , he grins wickedly down at Sawamura, who ruts harder against his leg. He bends his back more and kisses below his jaw, laving at his tan skin with his tongue.

“You ever been with a guy before?” Kuroo asks. 

“I got drunk and made out with Suga once, but other than that and what we’ve done, no.”

“How far are you comfortable going? If you saw my videos, you know I’m okay with bottoming, but I’m okay with topping, too, if you want to try that.”

Sawamura wiggles under him and Kuroo eases up, sitting up and watching his expression. Sawamura’s face is flushed already, a mix of alcohol and arousal. He doesn’t know how comfortable Sawamura is with the idea of being with a guy. Sure, he gave Kuroo a hand job and they’ve made out at least a dozen times before that, but that’s pretty far from sucking dick or getting fucked by one. He doesn’t ever want to push too hard. 

Sawamura surprises him when he asks, “Can I eat you out? I like doing it.”

“You ever eat ass before? It’s a bit different.”

“Yes.”

“Damn, Sawamura, you’re kinkier than I thought.” Kuroo swings his legs off the sofa and stands up. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.”

He goes back to his bathroom and washes his hands off before getting about cleaning up. He’s not going to do his full routine of deep cleaning, but he really wasn’t expecting this. He takes his phone out of his pocket, sends a quick text, then digs under his sink for his baby wipes.

 

Kuroo: _I’m about to get my ass eaten by my hot neighbor._

 

Kuroo really doesn’t expect an answer at this time of night. He can’t remember Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s schedules and if either of them streams at this time. But by the time he’s cleaned up, he hears his phone vibrate on the counter.

 

Oikawa: _#blessed_

 

Kuroo leaves his phone in his bathroom along with the rest of his clothes. He’s still hard and he has no shame, walking confidentially back through his apartment to the sofa where Sawamura has stripped to his briefs and is sitting up. Dark red briefs this time, Kuroo notices. Briefs really should not look that sexy, but Sawamura’s are tight and the short length next to his thick thighs is so aesthetically pleasing that Kuroo can’t find words to describe it. He's hard, too, which certainly doesn't hurt.

Sawamura watches him walk so Kuroo puts on a show, swinging his hips. He fucks it up though, stumbling and nearly falling, and Sawamura laughs so hard he curls forward. Kuroo laughs too until he leans down to kiss him, cradling his jaw gently in his hands.

“You got a preference on position?” Kuroo asks.

“On your back.”

Kuroo lies down on the sofa and Sawamura crawls towards him. He grabs under his thighs and pushes Kuroo’s legs to his chest, carefully watching Kuroo’s expression to see if the stress is too much. Kuroo is used to this position, though, because he uses it all the time in his shows. Kuroo grabs his legs under his knees and pulls them against his chest. The position shows his ass and brings his hips up off the sofa just slightly. Sawamura notices and shoves a throw pillow under his ass, taking some of the pressure off his hips.

Sawamura’s large hands roam the back of his thighs down to the curve of his ass, spreading him open. Kuroo’s body thrums in anticipation, feeling his muscles twitch. Sawamura makes a noise at that, like a starving man just got dropped in front of an all you can eat buffet.

But he doesn’t lick him right away, his lips meeting the base of his cock first. Kuroo tosses his head back and moans in encouragement. Sawamura kisses his cock, his balls, his taint, his thighs, then finally, finally his entrance.

Sawamura meant it when he said it likes it, that much is obvious by his enthusiasm and skill. He knows just how to move his tongue and his fingers dig just deep enough into the flesh of his ass for him to feel it without it hurting. Kuroo’s cock twitches when he really gets into it, his nose pressing up against his taint as he eats him out.

His tongue is wet and hot, teasing all of the nerves at his entrance in all the right ways. Long flat licks of his tongue contrasted by precise movements of the tip that make his muscles twitch. He can hear Sawamura breathing heavily through his nose, like the man refuses to pull back.

Within minutes, Kuroo needs to come. He’s about to let go of one of his legs and reach for his cock when Sawamura must read his mind because he reaches around one of Kuroo’s legs to get a good, hard grip on his cock and strokes him slowly.

There’s a loud wet sound at the same time that Sawamura does something with his tongue that has Kuroo’s toes curling and back arching. He releases his hold on one of his thighs but Sawamura’s grip on his ass makes it impossible to drop the leg. With his free hand, he grabs a fistful of Sawamura’s hair, rolling back against his mouth and moaning. Sawamura speeds up his hand, unbothered.

He comes hard, fighting the urge to trap Sawamura’s head with his thighs. Sawamura keeps licking at his twitching hole as he works him through his orgasm. Kuroo wishes he would shove some fingers in him, rub his prostate and make him squirm, oversensitive and fucked out.

When he finally pulls back, his face is flushed red and the area around his lips is soaked with spit. It’s the hottest fucking thing Kuroo has ever seen.

Kuroo drops his thighs and tugs Sawamura towards him, kissing him with more tongue than is probably necessary, but neither of them care. Kuroo is murmuring dirty nonsense between their kisses. He’s pretty sure Sawamura is into dirty talk, really into it. Sawamura slowly ruts against his stomach, his underwear sticky and wet where his tip is.

“You’re so hard,” Kuroo says, a little in awe. Sawamura buries his head next to Kuroo’s neck, gasping wetly against his skin. “Do you want my hand, or my mouth?”

“I’m close. Just let me—” He cuts off with a grunt.

Kuroo reaches down, slides his hands underneath Sawamura’s underwear, and grasps his ass with both hands, pulling his cheeks apart and helping him grind down against the hard plane of Kuroo’s stomach. He brushes his fingers lightly against Sawamura’s hole and he comes with a harsh groan, rubbing and grinding as he comes in his briefs.

Kuroo tilts his head to the side, pressing his face into Sawamura’s hair. He listens to his breathing even out as he comes down from his orgasm. He pulls his hands away from Sawamura’s ass and rubs up and down his back, feeling his muscles go from tight to loose.

 

* * *

  

Kuroo wakes up on the sofa alone, but he isn’t alone for long. Sawamura walks in through his front door wearing Kuroo’s comfy sleep boxers and one of his shirts, and he’s caring two plates of food. Seeing Sawamura in his clothes is way hotter than it should be.

“Here, I made breakfast,” Sawamura says, setting a plate on the coffee table in front of the sofa. “I didn’t want to use your food so I went back to my place. I should have left a note. Were you up long?”

Kuroo shakes his head and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There’s eggs and bacon and toast and what looks like baked beans. It smells divine. And are those strawberries? God, yes.

“I made scrambled and fried eggs since I didn’t know what you like. Take your pick.”

Kuroo takes the plate with the fried egg and pops the yolk with a triangular piece of toast. Sawamura kisses his temple before he sits down next to him, grabbing his plate and shoveling eggs into his mouth. They sink towards each other on the sofa, shoulders touching, but neither moves until they’re done eating.

“What are we doing, Sawamura?” Kuroo asks softly.

“I don’t know. I’ve never met someone like you.”

“What do you mean, someone like me?”

Sawamura turns his head to look at him. “Just… You. I can’t explain you.”

Kuroo brings one of his hands to Sawamura’s mouth, tugging at his bottom lip with his thumb. Sawamura lets him. Kuroo goes to repeat the motion but Sawamura opens his mouth and takes Kuroo’s thumb inside, sucking on it before letting it go with a kiss.

“I like this,” Sawamura says and nudges his face against Kuroo’s palm. “Whatever this is.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo: _I think I’m in love._

Oikawa: _Seriously or jokingly?_

Kuroo: _I have no idea._

 

* * *

 

After a proper date at the movies—Kuroo may have insisted on that new animated movie targeted at kids because animation is cool, Sawamura, do you know how much effort goes into making that forest look so real, and did you see those shadows?—they head back to their apartments.

They stand in the hallway between their two doors, playing this little game of whose turn it is to host.

“I have wine in the fridge,” Sawamura says.

“I bought condoms in your size and they’re in my nightstand,” Kuroo counters.

Sawamura laughs. “You really don’t pull your punches, do you?”

“So I win?”

"You win." Sawamura kisses his jaw, not quite reaching his cheek, and says, “Lead the way.”

Kuroo unlocks his apartment while Sawamura slinks up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest to his back. Kuroo relaxes in his embrace and the second they’re inside, he turns around to kiss him, fumbling blindly with the lock until it clicks into place.

“I’ve never done anal.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I never said that. I just don’t know how to do it.”

“Here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to suck that big, beautiful cock of yours and maybe even let you fuck my mouth a little, then you’re going to work those thick fingers of yours in my ass with a ton of lube until I’m begging you to fuck me. Then, you are going to fuck me until we’re both coming our brains out. Sound good?”

Sawamura swallows and nods. Kuroo has picked up on it before, but he’s yet to ask. He figures now’s the best time.

“Do you like dirty talk, Sawamura?”

“Yeah,” Sawamura says, his pupils growing a bit, his voice a bit deeper and breathy. “Is that weird?”

“No. What kind of dirty talk?”

“Not derogatory, like calling someone a slut, but…”

“Praise, then?”

Sawamura shakes his head. “No. Like before. Just…”

_Dirty._

The unsaid word hangs in the air. Kuroo’s body thrums with anticipation.

“So you would like hearing how good you feel in me, how hard you’re making me? Would you like it if I asked you to fuck me harder, faster, deeper, until I’m coming on your cock? I bet I could do that, if you want, just come on your cock without a hand on me. It feels so good. Better than anything you can imagine. It’d be good for you too. I’d go so _tight_ around you, like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You’d probably come right after me, stuffed so deep in me that I’m going to feel it for days.” Kuroo smiles. “Dirty like that?”

“Yes. That’s… good.”

“Good?” Kuroo asks. Sawamura’s breathing faster now and Kuroo glances down to see him half hard in his pants. With a grin, he takes a step forward and boldly grasps Sawamura’s length through his pants. “Just good?”

“Very good.”

Kuroo laughs and Sawamura smiles.

Kuroo slowly strokes him through his pants then kisses him slow and deep. Sawamura wraps his arms around Kuroo, crushing them together, which makes it a bit hard to stroke him, but Sawamura doesn’t seem to give a damn. He’s got a hand in Kuroo’s hair, another at his hip, his mouth and tongue eager and hot and wonderful.  

Sawamura moves his hands down, urging Kuroo to wrap his legs around him. Kuroo does and Sawamura supports his weight, his large hands resting under his thighs as he holds him up off the ground.

“Could you fuck me standing up?” Kuroo asks, eyes wide.

Sawamura’s eyebrows pinch together in thought. “Yeah, probably. Do you want that?”

“More than you fucking know. I don’t like being tied up, but I like when I can’t get away from it. I like it when people hold my hips and pull me back as they fuck into me, or hold me up and bounce me on their cock. I come so fucking hard.”

Sawamura’s fingers are digging caverns into Kuroo’s thighs and his cock is definitely fully hard between them. Kuroo tries to grind against him, but he can’t move in Sawamura’s grip and Kuroo moans. His mind goes a bit buzzy at the idea of Sawamura fucking him like this, or up against a wall.

“But not tonight,” Kuroo says. “Be a gentleman and take me to bed.”

Sawamura complies, walking through Kuroo’s apartment without setting him down. Kuroo kisses his neck as they move, reaching blindly behind him when they reach the door. He manages to get his hand around the knob and fling the door open, then Sawamura throws him onto the bed. There’s a moment of hesitation, of Sawamura silently asking, _Too much?_ before Kuroo splays his legs in clear invitation.

Sawamura lies down on top of him, aligning as much as they can with their height difference. Their next kiss is sloppy, too much tongue and mouths too open, but Kuroo loves it. He loves that proper Sawamura is all messed up by a little dirty talk.

Sawamura grinds his groin against Kuroo’s stomach, his thigh slotted between Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo rubs himself silly against his thick thigh, growing harder by the second.

“Let me suck you,” Kuroo says, dragging their mouths apart.

Sawamura strips out of his shirt then reaches down and undoes his pants. Kuroo moves, lying on his stomach, kissing Sawamura’s hip as he tugs down his pants. When Sawamura is completely naked, Kuroo shoves at Sawamura’s hips, forcing him onto his ass, and kisses messily along his cock.

When he takes Sawamura into his mouth, he grows to full hardness, filling out between Kuroo’s lips until his jaw aches to accommodate him. He’s never taken something like this in the ass. He’s got long dildos that are thin and thick dildos that are short, but nothing like this. Nothing so overwhelming. He rolls his hips against the bed, desperate and hard just thinking about it.

Kuroo hums, kissing down to the base, flicking out his tongue to tease. He looks up at Sawamura, who flushes down to his chest. In response, Kuroo takes him as deep as he can, nearly taking the whole thing. Sawamura’s legs tense under his hands and his breath stutters above him as he manages to lick at him like that.

Kuroo moans around his cock then pulls up and off with a slick noise, strings of thick spit decorating his lips and chin. He sucks in several deep breathes while he strokes Sawamura, watching his expression. Sawamura reaches down and gently runs his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

"You're beautiful," Sawamura says reverently.

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate. He strokes the base of Sawamura’s cock and works his mouth over what’s comfortable, which is a decent portion of his cock. With his free hand, he reaches down to Sawamura’s balls, gently grasping and tugging at them before cupping them in his palm. At the same time, he sucks hard on the head of Sawamura’s cock and tongues at the underside, and Sawamura moans loudly above him.

He finally pulls off, places a parting kiss to Sawamura’s hip, then crawls over to his nightstand to grab condoms and lube. He tosses a condom at Sawamura and then the lube, and he catches them both. Kuroo arranges the pillows then lies against them and spreads his legs.

Sawamura looks at him hesitantly. “So I just finger you?”

“You have to loosen the muscles down there. I’m pretty used to it so start with two. Use lots of lube.”

“Do I need to worry about touching anything gross?”

“I cleaned up before our date. If it weirds you out, I can grab another condom for your fingers.”

Sawamura moves to kneel between Kuroo’s legs, running his hands over his thighs. “I’m following your lead so if you say it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“What’s okay is whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I know,” Sawamura says quietly. He leans down and kisses the inside of Kuroo’s right thigh as he opens the bottle of lube. He quickly coats his fingers then presses two against Kuroo’s hole, watching Kuroo like a hawk.

“You want the pads of your fingers to be towards my pelvis. Once they’re in, curl them and feel for my prostate."

Sawamura nods, very intent, like he’s studying for a test and it’s so dang cute. He spreads Kuroo’s cheeks with his dry hand and then presses two fingers inside slowly until his hand is snug against his ass. He curiously rubs his thumb around the slick rim, which makes Kuroo moan quietly.

Kuroo reaches down and cups Sawamura’s head in his hands, bringing him up to kiss him. Sawamura keeps his fingers buried in his ass, curling them over and over, not quite hitting the mark. Kuroo shifts slightly, adjusting his hips, and Sawamura’s fingers slide just enough so that when he curls them next time, his moan is loud.

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmurs against his lips. “Move them in and out a bit. You can try stretching them apart, too."

“How many fingers do you need?”

“For you? Probably four. And we’ll still have to go slow.”

“Sorry.”

“Trust me, it’s not something to be sorry about.”

Sawamura smiles and kisses him deeply as he nudges a third finger against his hole, pushing it in along the first two. Kuroo keens and drawls his legs up, hooking them around Sawamura’s waist. The stretch of his rim burns hot in his body. He rolls back against Sawamura’s fingers, fucking himself as Sawamura slowly works him open.

“Okay?” Sawamura asks.

"More than okay."

Kuroo relaxes and lets Sawamura work him open, lets himself be vulnerable and raw and exposed. Sawamura takes care of him, stroking him inside and out, his hand just right on his cock. 

He waits for Kuroo’s okay to add the fourth finger, even though it takes nearly ten minutes for Kuroo to feel ready for it. He tells him to add more lube and he does, adding so much Kuroo can feel it dripping between his cheeks.

That fourth finger feels so damn good that Kuroo lets out a shudder of a breath. Sawamura interprets it correctly and keeps pushing, using his thumb to rub at his sensitive rim as he fucks Kuroo open with his thick fingers. Kuroo moans and gasps every time the tips of his fingers press against his prostate, pushing drops of pre-cum out of his cock onto his stomach. Almost his entire hand is in him and Kuroo moans at how hot that makes him. He doesn't know if he'd take a fist, but god, he's full and he still wants more. He needs it deeper, harder.

Sawamura leans down and kisses the head of his cock and Kuroo’s jaw drops so far he’s surprised it doesn’t dislocate. Sawamura’s sucking him, tasting him, licking up his pre-cum.

“That’s enough,” Kuroo says, mind fuzzy with lust. “Get in me. And, yes, I’m sure, so don’t ask. I’ll tell you to stop if I need more prep."

“More prep? I don’t have any more fingers to add."

“You’ve got your thumb, don't you?”

Sawamura moans, the noise coming from deep in his chest. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets then reaches for the condom. As he rolls it down, Kuroo rolls over onto his stomach then pushes up onto his hands and knees. If they do missionary or anything else face to face, he'll come too quick and he wants this to last. 

Sawamura leans across his back to kiss him one more time, the angle awkward and making Kuroo's neck ache. He doesn't comment on the position Kuroo's chosen.

Sawamura goes so slow, so gentle, and Kuroo can’t believe how much he cares about his man and how much this man cares about him. He’s never felt this hot, this loved, this safe, this good. He’s never felt any of this. 

Kuroo looks over his shoulder and sees Sawamura staring at where his dick is disappearing into his body like it's a work of art. His body takes him in entirely until he’s stretched full and hot all over, panting and on the verge of orgasm. He shifts, trying to adjust to the feeling, and Sawamura’s hands gently roam over his body in soothing motions.

“You okay?” Sawamura asks. “Am I hurting you?”

“You’re doing the complete opposite of hurting me.”

He slowly rocks back against him, feeling his ass press flush to Sawamura’s hips as he slides impossibly deeper. Sawamura moans and grabs his hips, pulling Kuroo back against him but he can’t be any closer, can’t get any deeper. 

“Can I move?”

Kuroo moans and nods, not trusting himself to form words.

Sawamura’s movements are awkward and hesitant at first. He’s clearly out of practice. But after a few thrusts, he gets into a steady rhythm. It's not the length that's overwhelming, it's the girth. He's so damn thick and his head feels massive. Kuroo wants him to ram right against his prostate, but he knows he'll come on the spot. 

Kuroo lets his voice out, not exaggerating, not wanting to fake, but wanting to let Sawamura know that he’s feeling good. He's so damn full he's shaking from it. He feels like he's going to explode. 

“You said you like it when you can’t get away, right?”

Kuroo shivers, his toes curling in anticipation. “Yeah.”

“So it’s okay if I—”

“Whatever you’re about to suggest, _yes_.”

“Just let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?”

I know you’ll never hurt me, Kuroo almost says.

One of Sawamura’s hands leaves his hip and presses against the center of his back. At the same time, his legs knock Kuroo’s thighs to the side, spreading him and making him lose his balance. He’s knocked down flat against the bed, legs spread but flat against the mattress. His head, thankfully, hits a pillow.

Sawamura thrusts and it feels deeper than before, hot and overwhelming and mind consuming. Kuroo moans desperately into the pillow when Sawamura slides in particularly deep and grinds, working that fat cock into him.

Kuroo fists at the sheets and tries to work back against Sawamura, tries to give as good as he’s getting, but he can’t move in this position. Sawamura’s hand is spread against his back, holding him down, and his legs are doing the same to Kuroo’s thighs. He can’t move, can’t get away, can’t do anything but take it, and it makes him so damn hot.

“Fuck,” Kuroo curses, voice broken and muffled. “Oh my god.”

Sawamura grabs a fistful of his hair yet still manages to gently tilts his head back. “What was that?” He sounds concerned. Adorable.

“I’m cursing you and your big ass dick,” Kuroo replies, out of breath.

Sawamura laughs and lets go of his head. He rearranges the pillow so he’s hugging it against his chest and not suffocating on it. He finishes adjusting just in time for Sawamura to start thrusting like he means it.

His own erection is trapped between his belly and the sheets, rubbing against the mattress with each hard thrust Sawamura gives him. He’s so damn close, so full and hard and hot. He’s going to lose his mind. No, he’s already lost his mind.

Sawamura shifts his angle and now each thrust is pressing against his prostate. Kuroo doesn’t know what kind of sound he makes because it sounds foreign to his own ears. The air is knocked out of his lungs, his balls draw up tight like he’s about to come, and his cock pulses with heat.

“There,” he gasps. “Right there. Fuck me right there.”

Sawamura moans, adjust his grip on Kuroo’s body, and fucks him hard. Kuroo honest to god whimpers and doesn’t even care. He’s barely holding it together, frayed at the edges in the best of ways, unable to think of anything else but the deep, hard pressure and Sawamura’s skin on his.

“Sawamura, Sawamura,” he chants desperately like a prayer. He thinks he’s just discovered a new religion between Sawamura’s legs.

Then Sawamura is practically lying on top of him, his strong arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, his legs overlaying with Kuroo’s. He must have his knees dug into the mattress to give him some leverage because he’s going fast and hard and deep. Kuroo can’t move, can’t even get his knees under him to put them into a proper doggie position. He can’t do anything but lie there and take it and let out every embarrassing, fucked out noise his body produces.

“I want to make you come,” Sawamura says. Kuroo feels his forehead press against the space between his shoulders, the sweat of his skin dripping onto his own. He’s stopped moving, damn it. “How can I make you come?”

“You’re—” Kuroo stops, moaning. Sawamura is kissing between his shoulder blades now. Kuroo wiggles under him, trying to get some leverage. “You’re going to be the death of me. Just ease up a bit. You weight a metric shit ton.”

Sawamura moves his thighs enough to let Kuroo get up on his knees so he can properly stroke himself. Kuroo reaches down, shoves a hand between his hips and the mattress, and gets a firm grip on his cock. He moans, the tight pressure of his hand so much more satisfying than the pressure between his bed and stomach.

“I’m so close, Sawamura. C’mon. Move. Make me come on that big cock of yours.” 

When Sawamura starts thrusting again, Kuroo groans, jerking himself faster and harder. Sawamura remembers that angle from earlier, aiming for his prostate with each thrust, until Kuroo’s body is twisting from the pleasure and stimulation. He wants it to stop, he never wants it to end, he wants to _come_.

When he does come, it’s the best damn orgasm he’s had in ages. His toes curl, his heart races, his length pulses with each drop that’s fucked out of him. Sawamura fucks him through his orgasm and Kuroo stops making any noise as his thighs shake. He’s going to pass out, he knows it. Sawamura is pounding against his prostate with no mercy and Kuroo is going to keep coming until it is anatomically impossible, then he’ll somehow manage to come some more, and then pass out.

But he does stop coming, the last drop wringed out of him. He releases his cock and grips at the sheets, trying to twist away from the overwhelming sensation of Sawamura plowing into him.

“Too much,” Kuroo gasps, reaching blindly behind him to push at Sawamura. A flurry of words quickly leaves his mouth, “Stop, stop, stop.”

Sawamura stops instantly.

“Too much,” Kuroo repeats. He pauses and sucks in a massive breath. “Pull out.”

Sawamura grips the base of his cock and slowly pulls out, his other hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of Kuroo’s back. When he’s finally out, Kuroo rolls onto his back and spreads his legs.

He smiles up at Sawamura, who moves between Kuroo’s legs, gripping his thighs and spreading him open even further.

“Hey there, handsome,” Kuroo says.

Sawamura smiles back. “Hey there.”

Sawamura is sweaty from his head to his chest, his hair wet and stuck up. His chest is heaving and he’s still got one hand around the base of his erection. He wants to tell Sawamura to take off that condom and he’ll suck him, let him come on his face or wherever else he wants, but Sawamura is already taking off the latex barrier without being asked. Kuroo likes a man with initiative.

Sawamura slips off the condom and begins jerking himself, the muscles in his arm and chest flexing. Different than what Kuroo had in mind, but a damn good sight. His dark eyes are staring at Kuroo, raking over his body like it’s a work of art. Kuroo tries his best to get into a sexy position, reaching back to hold the headboard and arch his back, but Sawamura stops him before he can arch. He braces himself on one hand and kisses him slow and careful, a stark contrast to the frenzied pace of his hand.

Then Sawamura’s forehead is pressed against his. Their eyes are open, gazing at one another, neither daring to look away. It’s far more intimate than anything else, even what they were just doing. Kuroo feels his limp dick twitch in interest as his body shivers.

“You close?” Kuroo asks. He reaches up and plays with the hair on the back of Sawamura’s neck.

Sawamura groans then whispers, “Yeah. I was trying to last to—” There’s a particularly slick, lewd noise and Sawamura moans. He grins at Kuroo. “I was trying to last to impress you. Did it work?”

“The cum on my hand says yes.”

“Good,” Sawamura laughs. “Talk to me?”

Kuroo threads his fingers into Sawamura’s hair, holding his head gently. He speaks quietly, gently, his voice filled with warmth and affection. “I want you to come on me. I want to feel it. You’re so damn hot. Come on, Sawamura. Give it to me. I want it."

He doesn’t know what else he says, dirty nonsense that has Sawamura moaning and panting before he suddenly grunts and comes white ropes across Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo runs his hand through the cum then looks at Sawamura in awe. There’s so much and it’s so thick. He wants to taste it and he doesn’t really like the taste of cum.

“When did you last come?” Kuroo asks in shock.

Sawamura sits back on his heels, wiping sweat off his face. His expression is surprisingly innocent. “Yesterday.”

“Do you always come that much? I honestly can’t remember.”

Sawamura lies down next to him, kissing his shoulder and tossing a leg over his. “You really turned me on.”

“That does not explain the ocean of cum on my chest!”

Sawamura laughs. He props himself up on his elbow and looks at Kuroo’s stomach. “It’s not that much, is it?”

Kuroo rolls onto his side and Sawamura easily embraces him, pulling him close. Kuroo tucks his head under Sawamura’s chin and breathes in the scent of his sweat and skin. He can feel Sawamura’s nose nudging at the top of his head as he buries his face in Kuroo’s hair.

“Was it okay?” Sawamura asks quietly.

“Sawamura, you don’t fuck a guy senseless and then ask if it was okay.” Sawamura holds him closer and Kuroo lets him, melting into his arms. “It was so good. You make me feel so good. I don’t know what to do about it most of the time. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel _safe_ , and most importantly, you make me come my fucking brains out.”

Sawamura laughs. Kuroo smiles into his warm, tan skin, wanting to stay like this forever.

“Now, on a scale of one to awesome, please rate my dirty talk.”

Sawamura laughs again. It’s a gorgeous sound. Kuroo wants to bottle it and listen to it on bad nights. “Let’s see… Eleven and a half.”

Kuroo gasps overdramatically. “That’s all? I’ll have to do better next time.”

“Next time,” Sawamura says but it sounds like _and all the times after that_.

 

* * *

 

**_Three months later_ **

 

Kuroo wakes with Sawamura’s arm around his waist and his morning wood fitted snuggly against his ass. There’s light coming through the cheap blinds of his apartment and he has to work on his applications for grad school today. There’s plants to water. There’s food to make. There’s morning wood to take care of and a sexy, snoring man to help him with that.  

He reaches over for his phone, leaning back easily into Sawamura’s loose, sleepy embrace. Sawamura unconsciously nuzzles his face into the space between Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo smiles as he scrolls through his old messages, takes a screen shot of the conversation he’s looking for, and sends the picture with a caption.

 

Kuroo: _I think I’m in love._

Oikawa: _Seriously or jokingly?_

Kuroo: _I have no idea._

 

 

Kuroo: _Seriously._

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this one so let me know what you thought ;)
> 
> I've been planning a Kuroo/Sawamura/Bokuto fic where they all go to the same college and are bad with feelings and life in general. I'm not sure whether it's going to be M or E. I'm leaning towards M right now so that'll probably show up on my main account. Still, there's not a lot of explicit fics with those three together so maybe I'll do something kinky and explicit for them some day.


End file.
